Return to Power
by may1331
Summary: Sequel to my other story A New Power. Evil has returned and only one family can save the world. Not without help from their friends, of course. Reviews are appreciated. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for this story when I was re-reading the ending of my other fic "A New Power", not to mention a lot of suggestions for a sequel. So in this story, you'll probably recognize a lot of references to that other story if you've read it. I personally wanted more of the interaction between Tommy/Kim's kids when they are older with their parents after finding out they're Power Rangers.

The prologue picks up right after the end of the epilogue in A New Power, but the rest of the story takes place a little after the teenagers find out about their parents being Power Rangers.

**Prologue**

"I can't believe you guys were the Power Rangers!" exclaimed Jason.

The older Jason, his namesake, laughed and ruffled his hair a bit. "Hard to believe, but we could be cool, too."

Thomas snorted and mumbled, "Not with that hair back then, Uncle Tommy." Everyone laughed while Tommy glared at him.

"And the coolest part is that our parents were the originals!" exclaimed Hope.

"Not really," said Tommy. "Jason and your mother were the originals. I joined up with them after a bit."

"Yeah, but Uncle Toms, you were still the first green, right?" asked Ann. Tommy nodded. "And white. So you were still a part of the originals."

"Why are there so many teams?" asked Hope.

"The power changes," answered Tommy. "The rangers change and come and go."

"We did have lives outside of fighting, you know," said Kim. "I went to train for the Pan-Globals. Jason, your Uncle Zack, and Trini, my best friend back then, went to a peace conference in Switzerland. We all had our reasons."

"So, like your contract was up?" said Thomas.

"Yeah, something like that," answered Tommy.

"There's one thing, though," said Jason. "You four have to promise us, swear to us that you won't tell anyone, ANYONE about this. We've kept this secret since we were sixteen and it won't kill you to not let anyone else know. It's extremely important that you guys don't tell anyone. Understand?" The four teenagers nodded. "You four know, so feel free to talk amongst yourselves. But be aware of your surroundings." They nodded again.

The four of them looked at each other, having a silent conversation through their eyes. "We're going upstairs," said Hope. She ran up the stairs with the other three following close behind.

"They're good kids, they won't tell anyone," said Kim.

"I'm not worried about that," said Jason. "I know we could trust them."

"And besides, those four are as close as close can be," said Tommy. "If they were to tell anyone a secret, they would first tell one of the four."

The three of them smiled as they turned to walk back upstairs. Tommy held back a bit, fixing the basement that he hasn't used in years. He hasn't even been down here in years. He stood over the computer and saw his video diary paused on when he was passing the turbo powers to TJ. He closed it and made the move to delete the file, but thought better of it and just turned off the computer instead. He smiled and followed his wife and his best friend upstairs.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Fifteen-year-old Jason David Oliver sat in his ninth-grade history class, staring out the window. School was a bore to him. It was even worst when he had a monotone, gray-haired, boring teacher who made the past even more boring.

"I wish I were outside," he thought. Jason continued to stare out the window, not particularly intent on the lecture nor anything outside the window. He gazed at the blue, cloudless sky. "It's such a nice day. We shouldn't even be inside."

He continued to stare at the sky when he thought he saw some sort of flash blink across the sky. Jason jumped out of his seat and stood in front of the window.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Oliver?" asked Mr. Carlson, the old history teacher. Jason didn't answer, but continued to stare out the window. "Excuse me, Mr. Oliver." Jason continued to ignore him. Mr. Carlson stood up and banged his fist on the desk. "Do I need to call your father, Mr. Oliver?"

Jason jumped at the noise and turned around to face Carlson. He shook his head. "No, it's alright. Sorry, I just..." Jason sat back down at his desk, amidst the snickering going on around him.

"Alright, Mr. Oliver. But one more inexplicable outburst like that, I'm calling your father."

"No need, sir."

Mr. Carlson nodded and resumed his sitting position, continuing his lecture. Jason buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. He was afraid to look up again, to look outside the window. Moroever, he was afraid of what his father would say when he heard that he had gotten in trouble during class.

Jason didn't usually get in trouble during class, preferring to go along with whatever the teacher expected. He wasn't exactly a teacher's pet, but he wasn't the class clown either. He preferred a quieter existence, excelling in his schoolwork with no need for extra studying. It was a skill that he shared with his older sister, Hope. But he didn't like to make his father angry. Not that his father was the type to get abusive when he was angry, Jason just did not like the feeling of disappointing his father. Or his mother.

Jason looked out the window again. He stared up into the sky. "I wonder what that thing was." He started doodling on his page of notes, vaguely listening to what Mr. Carlson was saying.

"...if it is true or not, but several eyewitnesses..." Carlson's voice was drifting in and out of Jason's ear.

"Blah, blah, blah," thought Jason. "Everything he's saying, I could read in a book and remember."

"...Angel Grove. Since then, numerous sightings have been seen, though."

Jason's ears perked up at the sound of Angel Grove. That's where his mom grew up and where his parents met. He's also visited there a bunch of times, visiting friends and family. But he didn't really pay attention to what was being said.

The bell rang and a collective sigh was heard across the room.

"Everybody got that? I want it double-spaced, typed, on my desk by Friday. No later or no credit," Mr. Carlson yelled over the scramble of everyone making their way outside the class.

Jason's head snapped up while he was gathering his stuff. "A paper?" he thought. He turned to the girl next to him.

"What has to be double-spaced, Jasmine?" he asked.

Jasmine looked down at her notes. "A paper on how the world today would be different had there been no Power Rangers. An opinion piece. Either a do it or don't. Full credit if it's done, none if it's not."

Jason looked a bit surprised. "The Power Rangers?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "We've been talking about them all period long, Jason. Maybe if you weren't seeing things outside the window, maybe you would've heard it."

Jason smiled. "Well, a paper on the Power Rangers? Piece of cake. Thanks Jas." He gathered the rest of his things and began to walk towards the door.

"No problem."

* * *

Thomas John Scott closed the door to his locker when school ended. "This week couldn't be over faster," he thought. It was only Tuesday and already he had numerous things to read, too much homework to keep up with, not to mention everything else that went on during his life. "Jason, where are you? We were supposed to spar today." He looked up and down the hall. No sign of Jason. Thomas groaned as he turned around to look the other way. 

"Well, hey, to you to," said his twin, Ann Leigh Scott. She was standing with her best friend, Hope Trini Oliver, Jason's older sister.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Where's Jase?" he asked Hope. She shrugged. "We were supposed to meet after school so we could spar at Dad's dojo."

"We were gonna find out if you wanted anything to eat though," said Hope. "We're passing by McDonald's later. Want anything?"

"Sure, just get me the same thing."

Ann nodded. "Sure thing." She turned to walk away. "And there goes Jason."

Thomas followed Ann's gaze to Jason running down the hall.

"Sorry man, I got held up," he said. "Carlson was talking about some paper and I wasn't listening and I had to ask Jasmine what the paper was."

"It's cool," said Thomas. "But you just need to stop being late, man. I have places to be, people to see. And waiting around for you is just not gonna cut it. Sixteen years of waiting for you is not cool."

"You're a year older than me, Bro."

"Well, then, fifteen years. Whatever. It still ain't gonna cut it."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He took off toward the entrance to the school, with the other three following him.

* * *

"I don't exactly know what I should do, though," said Hope as she and Ann took off for home. They waved goodbye to their brothers who were heading for the local dojo in the opposite direction. 

"I think Aunt Kim's going to be expecting something though," said Ann. "She usually expects things like these from your dad and stuff."

Hope laughed. "That's why Dad wanted me to plan her birthday party. He told me he didn't want to have anything to do with it because Mom was going to be able to get it out of him."

Ann smiled. "So have you decided exactly where you want to go after high school? I mean, you've only got 4 more months."

"Honestly? No, I haven't thought about it at all. I want to stay near Reefside because I'm going to miss everybody so much. But I really have no idea."

Ann nodded. She was going to miss her best friend if she left Reefside. Ann knew it would only be a year, probably, since she was graduating the year after Hope, but there's never a guarantee that they would end up at the same college, anyway.

"But I do have bigger things to think about at the moment," said Hope.

Ann looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Like what?"

"My mom's party, of course!"

They turned the corner near Ann's house as they were both discussing how to best surprise Hope's mother.

"She'll probably be expecting it if we have a surprise party at Mom's," said Ann, referring to her mother's cafe.

"And Angel Grove," said Hope.

"So we need something more outrageous."

"Cuz it is a big birthday for her."

"And your parents' anniversary."

Hope nodded. "Do you think we should make the party for the both of them instead? I mean, Mom and Dad...yeah, they celebrate thier anniversary and birthdays every year, but this year I want to make it special for them. I know it's three more years until their twenty-fifth anniversary, but still."

Ann's eyes widened. "We should! But we've got to tell your dad that it's still a party for your mom."

Hope laughed. "Duh, Ann." She went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda for her and Ann. "Where are we gonna have it?"

"Again, it'll be obvious at Mom's or in Angel Grove."

"We should do it somewhere else."

"Where? Mariner Bay?"

"I don't know...what do you think?"

"You know what we should do, _we_ should plan the next big reunion with all of Mom and Dad's friends."

"But it'll pretty much be the anniversary party," said Hope. "I mean, who else are we gonna invite besides all of them?"

"You forget one thing, Hopie."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Mom and Dad. Mine. Yours. Patrick's. Joey's. Angela's. Lyn's. Ronnie's. Steve's. And everyone else."

"What about them?"

"Power rangers."

Hope nodded, not following.

Ann rolled her eyes. "Make the party a Power Ranger party. A big reunion with everybody associated with the rangers. I know there has got to be more out there than just Dad, your parents, and the people that we see all the time like Aunt Ashley and Uncle Andros. Aunt Aisha and Uncle Adam. You remember that video that we saw. There was that woman, Katherine. And the one who replaced Aunt Aisha, Tanya. And the one who was a kid when he was a ranger, Justin. He replaced Uncle Rock, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. So let me ge this straight, you want to get all the rangers together for a party?"

"Why not? They're all friends, right? I mean, our parents already see half the ranger teams have the time. All we have to really do is convince the others to come through."

Hope smiled, wheels turning in her head. "And keep everyone from finding out."

Ann nodded. "We still need someone's help though. How are we going to find all the old rangers? And we do need to plan the party, of course."

Hope nodded. "I don't know. Because if I ask Mom or Dad, they'll wonder why I want to the numbers of the old rangers."

"Well we do have Thomas and Jason."

"Yeah, and we could call Patrick. I'm sure he'd be willing to help."

"Hope. We can't call Patrick. Does he know that Aunt Ash and Uncle Andros were Power Rangers? I think we're the only ranger offspring that know."

"Alright, first of all, don't refer to us as 'ranger offspring'. It sounds like we're some sort of experiment or whatever. And second of all, you're right. I forgot that the parents probably don't want us to know."

"So we don't invite the kids?"

"I guess not."

Hope and Ann smirked at each other. They heard the door open and Ann's nine-year-old sister, Monica, came bouncing into the room, followed closely by Lisa, Ann's eleven-year-old sister. They ran through the room, without even a word of hello to either Ann or Hope, not even acknowledging them.

Hayley walked in soon after, looking like she's had a long day. "Hey girls, how's it going?" She walked over to Ann and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and followed the same gesture with Hope.

"Nothing, we're just trying to...plan Mom's surprise birthday party," answered Hope.

Ann snapped her head at Hope. She raised an eyebrow. Hope stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well, that sounds like fun," said Hayley. "Do you guys need any help with anything?"

"...And then we decided to change it to an anniversary party for my parents," Hope continued as if she didn't hear Hayley. She continued to stare at Ann, engaging in silent conversation with her.

"Okay," Hayley looked at her weirdly. She glanced at her own daughter. "You know, I really hate when you guys do that." Hayley laughed. "Have a silent conversation with somebody else." She shook her head.

"And then we decided to change it again," continued Hope.

Hayley took this as her cue and sat down. "What's going on girls?"

"Well, you know how we stumbled across the video diary by Uncle Toms a couple of weeks ago?" started Ann.

"My version of that tale seems to recall four certain teenagers snooping..."

"Well, whatever," interrupted Ann. "Two sides to each story, right, Moms? You've got yours, and we have ours." The three of them laughed.

"So, you know how we found out about Mom and Dad and Uncle Jason, right?" said Hope.

Hayley nodded.

"And you know how we found out about Uncle Zack, Uncle Billy, Aunt Aisha, Uncle Adam, Uncle Rock, Aunt Ashley, Uncle..." said Ann.

"Yeah," interrupted Hayley. "What do you guys want to know?"

"Long story short, can you help us find the old rangers?" asked Hope.

"Our final decision is that we throw a Power Rangers party." said Ann.

"But the other 'offspring' aren't allowed."

Ann nodded. "Since they don't know."

"But we know."

"So we're going."

"Especially since we're planning it."

Hayley looked incredulously at both of them, amazed first at how fast they were talking and second because of how they finish each other's sentences, although it shouldn't surprise her since they've been doing it forever.

She held up her hands. "So let me get this straight. You guys want to throw a party for the Power Rangers."

"Yeah, sort of a reunion party," said Hope.

"Yeah, when was the last time the whole group was together?" asked Ann.

"Well, we all got together a couple of months ago when your Aunt Kira gave birth to Michael."

"No, that doesn't count," said Ann.

"Not _all_ the rangers were there. Just you guys."

"Well, the nineteen of us are pretty special to each other."

"Okay, but we want all the rangers there."

"What exactly were you guys planning on doing?"

Ann and Hope turned to each other and shrugged.

"The important thing is that we wanted to get everyone together again. Under good circumstances. Mom was telling me how she used to only see everyone whenever somebody would get captured, like her, or when evil would take over."

"I'll help you guys. Don't worry about that. I could probably find all the rangers."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Don't worry about it. You two just figure everythng else out. When, where, and what you guys are doing."

Ann and Hope nodded. "We're on it." They run upstairs to Ann's room and shut the door. Hope pulled out a sheet of paper and sat down at Ann's desk. "So where do we start?"

* * *

How's that? Hope you guys like! Please review!

As a side note, is anyone out there having trouble uploading new documents? Everytime I try to upload a new document, it leads me to this error page and when I click the link to support. it leads me a "page cannot be displayed" page. Anyone know how I could fix that? thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the new chapter. Sorry it took a bit to get out there.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Kimberly Ann Oliver opened the door to her house and was immediately hit with the smell of dinner cooking. She had a long day at work, meeting with different sponsors and apparel designers for her gymnastics academy. She glanced toward the living room at her youngest son, Jason, watching TV.

"You just about finished with homework, Jay?" she asked.

Jason nodded. "Just about, Mom."

"Hey Beautiful!" Kim's husband, Tommy, came walking out of the kitchen. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Dinner in two."

"Sure thing. I'll just wash up."

* * *

"So, how was everyone's day?" asked Kim as she reached for the salt and pepper for her baked potato. Having dinner together was a tradition in the Oliver household. Because of all their busy lives, it was the only time this tight-knit family was able to catch up with each other on a daily basis. 

"I have the easiest history paper ever," answered Jason. " 'How the world would be different without the Power Rangers.' "

Hope snorted across the table. "So how is the world different, Jay?"

"Well, for one, I probably wouldn't have been born." Tommy looked at him. Jason shrugged his shoulders. "What? Anyway, I did see something weird today."

"Oh? And what's that?" asked Tommy.

"Well..." started Jason between bites, "I was kind of drifting off during history today and I saw this flash go across the sky."

"A flash?"

Jason nodded.

"Are you sure it was a flash?" asked Hope.

Jason nodded again.

"How long was it?" asked Kim.

"A couple of seconds. It was really quick."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" asked Tommy.

Jason shrugged again. "I forgot."

"You need to work on your forgetfulness, Jay," said Hope.

"I think it's inherited, Hope," said Kim with a smile. She nodded towards her husband across the table.

Tommy rolled his eyes. He looked at Jason. "So I'm gonna guess that this had something to do with that run-in with Mr. Carlson today?"

"He told you about that? He said he wouldn't say anything if I didn't have another outburst." Tommy raised an eyebrow. "I saw the flash and got curious. Then I tried to look for it again." He looked at both his parents. "Sorry."

"It's alright," said Tommy. "I probably would've done the same. While I was teaching."

Hope and Kim laughed. "But, Jay, a flash, really?" asked Hope. "Are you sure it wasn't a plane or something flying through the air?"

Jason glared at his sister. "I think I know how a plane looks like when it's flying."

"Hey, I'm just trying to give you an explanation for your flash," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Trying to make you look less crazy than you sound."

* * *

Later on that night, Jason once more found himself staring out the window while he was trying to finish his homework. Hope came into his room and grabbed a pen, while on her cell phone. Jason didn't move a muscle as she came in and left. 

He noticed how dark the sky was with the full moon shining brightly overhead. He stared at the moon, trying to find the face of the so-called man on the moon.

A bright light flashed across the sky again. Jason furrowed his brow and stood up in front of the window. Another bright light flashed across the sky again.

Hope walked back into Jason's room and returned the pen. But when she turned to walk, Jason held up his hand.

"Wait, Hope."

"What is it?" she asked. "Hang on a sec," she said into the phone."

"Come here." Hope moved to stand next to Jason at the window. "I saw it again."

"Saw what?"

"The flash?"

"Where?"

"Out there." Jason pointed out the window.

"Annie, I'm gonna call you back. Jason needs help with something." She dropped her phone on his bed and stood next to her brother at the window. "What is it?"

"That flash. I saw it again. Out there." Jason pointed towards the sky.

Hope rolled her eyes. "That flash again?"

Jason nodded. His eyes widened. "LOOK!"

Hope continued to stare out the window. Her eyes widened also. "Weird." She looked at Jason. "There must be some sort of explanation or something. Flashes don't just fly across the sky for no reason. It's probably got nothing to do with us or anybody in Reefside or whatever for that matter. NASA or whatever may be trying stuff out." She turned and picked up her phone from Jason's bed as she walked out the door. "Night, Jay," she called down the hall.

Jason shook his head. "There's something bigger happening. Something's up with that thing," he thought. "I know it." He continued to stare out the window until he finally decided to go to sleep.

* * *

"Hurry up, kids! We're gonna be late!" yelled Kim up the stairs. 

Hope opened her eyes. Groaning, she rolled out of bed, ran down the hall to the bathroom, and jumped in the shower.

The Olivers were headed to Stone Canyon for the day to cheer on Joseph Marvin, more affectionately known as Joey, the sixteen-year-old son of Adam and Aisha Park.

"If you're not down here in two minutes, we're leaving you!" Tommy yelled.

Hope opened the door to the bathroom to a just woken-up Jason.

"Geez, could you take five million more years, Hopie? Dad said, two minutes!" He pushed his way into the bathroom and pushed Hope out.

-

Two minutes later, Hope and Jason ran down the stairs, with still-soaked hair. Hope was holding her make-up case and a hairbrush. She ran to the kitchen while Jason ran outside.

"HOPE!"

Hope turned at the sound of her name. "I'M ON MY WAY, JASE! I'M JUST GRABBING A COUPLE OF GRANOLA BARS!"

"HOPE! HURRY UP AND GET OUT HERE!"

"JASON, WAIT, I'M JUST GRABBING MY KEYS!"

"NO, HOPE, JUST GET OUT HERE!"

Hope rolled her eyes and ran out the door. She immediately saw that something was wrong. Jason was looking around the car, looking around the woods, with worry in his face. Hope looked around, but didn't see her parents. "What happened? Where's Mom and Dad? They didn't leave us." She pointed to Tommy's jeep in front of them. It was already turned on.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know," he said worriedly. He pointed down toward the driveway. "Your car and Mom's are still here."

"They couldn't have left." Hope looked around.

"It looks like there was a fight." Jason looked around. The plants were all messed up, the tree branches surrounding the house were lower than normal and everything that was on the porch was strewn across the lawn and into the woods. "Wherever, they are, I don't think they went willingly." Jason looked at his sister. "I think it has something to do with that flash from yesterday."

Hope thought for a bit. "There can't be. It was just a flash."

"Do you honestly fell, deep down, anywhere, that Mom and Dad are okay?"

Hope couldn't ignore the growing pit in her stomach. "No," she finally said. "What should we do?"

Jason shrugged. "Maybe Uncle Jason will know what to do."

Hope nodded. She motioned for Jason to jump in the jeep. "Let's go. Maybe he'll know what to do."

* * *

Hope and Jason reached the Scott's, just as they saw the elder Jason's SUV backing out of the garage. Hope purposely blocked the driveway and she and Jason jumped out and ran to the driver's window. 

Jason braked suddenly and opened the window as he put the car into park. "What's up, kids?"

"Uncle Jay," started Hope, "something's wrong."

"What? What's going on?"

"Mom and Dad are gone!" Jason burst out.

"WHAT? Are you sure?" Jason jumped out of the SUV. "What happened?"

"We don't know," answered Hope.

"We were on our way out when we noticed the front yard was all messed up, the jeep was on, and there was no sign of Mom and Dad," Jason said frantically.

"Alright, alright," Jason said. He put his hands on the younger Jason's shoulders. "Calm down. Let's get in the house and figure out what happened. There has got to be some sort of explanation. It's not like your parents to up and disappear."

Thomas and Ann jumped out of the SUV followed by their mother, Hayley, and two younger sisters, Lisa and Monica.

"What's going on?" asked Ann.

"Nothing," the elder Jason answered. He looked at his wife. "Get the girls upstairs."

She nodded and took her eleven-year-old and nine-year-old upstairs. "Come on, girls," she said leading them back to the house.

"What happened, Mom?" Lisa asked. "Where are Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim?"

"Let's go inside," Jason said. He put his arms around his niece and nephew and led them toward the house, followed by his own children.

-

They headed for the kitchen and sat down. "So, start at the beginning. What happened?" Jason asked.

Jason looked at his sister suddenly. "I'm telling you, that flash from last night."

"What flash?" Thomas asked.

"Jason saw a flash last night," Hope explained.

"And during Carlson's class, yesterday," Jason continued.

"What do you think it could mean, Dad?" asked Ann.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Jay saw a flash of light and the next day your parents disappear." He thought for a bit. "Ann, call Joey. Tell him that we're sorry, but we won't be able to make it." Ann nodded and left the room. "I'm sorry, kids, but I really don't know what to do." He looked at Hope and Jason again. "Did anything happen out of the ordinary yesterday besides the flash? Were your parents acting weirdly?"

Hope and Jason glanced at each other and then back at the elder Jason. "No," answered Hope. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Dad was as normal as he is during class. We all had dinner together. Nothing different."

"We might just have to go back to your house," said Jason. "Open up the old lab and try and get your Aunt Hayley to see if she could find any trace of Tommy or Kim anywhere. Hopefully, everything still works down there."

Ann came running back into the kitchen. "Dad, Joey said his parents are gone, too. And Uncle Rocky. He's on his way down here with Angela." Angela Diane was Joey's twelve-year-old younger sister.

Jason stood up. "So it's Kim, Tommy, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky. What do they have in common? We've all been rangers, so..." He looked at Thomas. "Get your mother. We'll meet you guys back at the Olivers." Thomas nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Tell the girls they could hang out in my room," Hope called after him.

"Sure thing," he yelled back.

"Let's go," Jason said. He grabbed a communication device that Billy made for them before running out.

The four of them ran out of the house and jumped into Tommy's jeep, Jason driving this time.

* * *

Jason ran into the basement, pulling the sheets off of everything. He turned the computer on and sat down, tapping impatiently. "What am I thinking?" he thought aloud. "I have got no idea how to use this thing." He jumped out of the seat, pacing up and down. Ann took a seat where her father had stood up. 

"Anything coming up, Annie?" asked Hope.

Ann shook her head. She pressed a couple of buttons, curiously. "I don't even know where to start looking."

"Let me help," Hayley said, running into the basement, followed by Thomas. Ann stood up and her mother took her seat in front of the computer. "So the list includes Adam, Aisha, and Rocky, now?" Jason nodded, grimly. She continued to press buttons. "I don't believe this!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT?" asked Jason, Hope, Jason, Thomas, and Ann.

She was silent for a couple of moments, pressing more buttons. "I'm not seeing a trace of Tommy on Earth. I don't see the others either. It's like they just disappeared."

"But how?" Hope asked. "How did they just disappear?"

"And what was that flash?" Jason asked. Thomas shrugged.

"Kids," Hayley started. "How far did you get during the video?"

The four teens looked at each other. "When Dad passed his power on to Uncle TJ," answered Hope.

"Well, I think it's time for you to watch the rest." Hayley pressed a couple more buttons and resumed the video where they left off.

* * *

"So what happened after Dad was rescued by Aunt Kira, Uncle Ethan, and Uncle Conner?" Jason asked. 

"Well," started Hayley, "Your father became the black ranger and Uncle Trent became the evil white ranger. They turned him good and he helped the Dino Rangers out. Mesagog brought back all the old bad guys from the past, who were all destroyed by Zordon's energy wave. He was brought back, also."

"Grandpa Zordon?" asked Jason. "How..."

"Not right now, Jay," said Jason. "Your dad called me to help out. I called your mom, Zack, and Billy. We were all gonna help out. We met up with Aisha, Adam, and Rocky. They helped us, too. Then all of us, and the space rangers," Jason nodded towards the video, "got new powers and we defeated the Re-United Alliance of Evil, right here in Reefside." He looked at the teenagers. "About 22-23 years ago." He turned to Hope and Jason. "Your parents got married not long after the final battle."

At that moment, Jason's communication device rang. He immediately opened it, thinking Billy had some sort of idea of what was happening. Instead, Jason heard the voice of Cestria, Billy's wife, frantically trying to talk to Jason. Jason tried to calm her down over the phone, reassuring her that everything will be okay. When he hung up, he looked at his family around him.

"Well, Billy's gone, too." Ann's phone rang and she stood up to answer it. She went up the stairs as Jason sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. The three remaining teens looked at each other with worry. They've never seen him look so helpless.

Hayley sat next to him on the couch. "Let's get in touch with Zordon." Jason nodded and pulled out the communication device again.

Ann came back down the stairs, followed by Joey. "Ange is upstairs with the other girls."

"What's going on, Uncle Jase?" Joey asked.

Jason nodded his hello. "I'm not sure, Joe." He kept his ear glued to the device. "Zordon, something's wrong. Kim, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Billy disappeared without a trace. We're at Tommy's and from the looks of things outside, they put up a fight." Jason paused, listening to Zordon speak as everyone gathered around him. "Thank you, Zordon. Call me if you find anything out."

He looked at the others surrounding him. "Zordon doesn't know anything. He's going to try and find something out for us."

"Okay," said Joey. "So what's going on? Mom and Dad disappear, along with their best friends. Uncle Tommy's house has a hidden basement that I didn't know about. And Annie is off saying something about power rangers? What's going on?"

"Joe," started Hope. "It's a long story. One that only Uncle Jason can tell you."

Jason shook his head. "It is a long story, but we don't have time, right now. Joe, go to that computer and watch the video. Ann, help him find it." They both nodded and headed for the computer. 'Come on, Zordon,' he thought as he sighed.

* * *

There you go! Hope you like! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the new chapter.

From here on out, Jason, Tommy's son will be referred to as 'Jay'. Just let me know when it gets too confusing and I'll try to clarify.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So where do you guys think we are?" Aisha asked her friends, who were trapped with her. They seemed to be trapped in a jail-like cell. 

Tommy paced around. Barely any light was visible. "I have no idea."

"It always seems to find us, doesn't it?" Kim asked aloud.

"Think we should try to morph?" asked Rocky. "We still have the powers from last time."

"It doesn't hurt to try," said Billy.

Everyone stood up.

"It's morphin' time!" yelled Tommy.

"Power of the Ape!"

"Power of the Bear!"

"Power of the Frog!"

"Power of the Wolf!"

"Power of the Crane!"

"Power of the Falcon!"

"It didn't work," Kim said, looking down and stating the obvious.

"Great," Aisha said. "We're stuck here."

Adam resumed his seat against the wall, knocking his head against it.

"Somebody'll look for us," said Tommy.

"How are they going to find us if we don't even know where we are?" Adam asked.

"This sucks," said Kim. "Living in peace for almost 25 years was too good to be true." She looked at her husband. "We're too old for this."

"Well," started Billy. "I think we should look at why we are the particular ones-for lack of a better word- chosen."

"Who knows," said Rocky.

* * *

"So they were all Power Rangers?" Joey said slowly. Hope, Thomas, Ann, and Jay nodded. "I really can't believe this." 

"Thanks, Zordon. Let me get Hayley to connect you so you could talk to the kids," Jason said, motioning for Hayley to work her magic at the computer.

She sat down and connected the communication device to the computer and pushed a couple of buttons. "Zordon, can you hear me?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you, Hayley." Zordon's voice boomed through the speakers as though he were still stuck in the energy tube. "Kids, gather, 'round, please."

Jason motioned for the teenagers to come closer to the speaker.

"Go ahead, Grandpa Zordon," Hope said.

"Thank you, Hope." Zordon sighed over the device. "It truly pains me to say this, but--"

"What's going on?" Thomas interrupted. His father gave him a look to shut him up.

"Your parents, Tommy Kimberly, Adam, Aisha, and also, Billy and Rocky were kidnapped by a familiar foe of the past."

"What?" The elder Jason looked surprised and confused. "We fought them. Here. How could they be back?"

"No, Jason. It is not anyone from that memorable day. The former rangers were kidnapped by Ivan Ooze. Do you recall him?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, they told me about him. A big, ugly, purple monster."

"Barney?" whispered Thomas. Hope giggled and nudged him in the gut, while his father fixed him with a death stare once more.

"How'd he get them? Can't they morph? They have active powers."

"No. It appears that Oozehas attacked the fortress where your powers were held on KO-35. None of you are able to morph."

Jason looked extremely hurt at this. After what had happened, with Phaedos and the ninjetti spirits and the new powers, he never imagined that he wouldn't be able to morph whenever needed. Sure, he gave up his powers long ago, but that was willingly and then he knew he wouldn't have the gold powers forever.

"Did he destroy K0-35? Where's Andros and them?"

"He did not destroy K0-35. I assume he wanted a quiet start and that he wants Earth to be his first target. With revenge on his mind. He has not forgotten how Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Billy destroyed him."

Jason sat down and put his head in his hands again. Ann sat next to him and put his arm around her father.

"How do we save them?" Jay asked.

"It is only with another power that they will be rescued. Alpha 5, the Aquitan rangers, and I have been working on new powers for a while in fear of a new enemy. Hope, Jason, Thomas, Ann, and Joseph, you five will follow in the footsteps of your parents before you and become Earth's new Power Rangers."

"What?" Jason stood up. "No!"

"Dad!" Ann and Thomas exclaimed. Hayley looked at her two oldest children, sympathetically.

"I won't allow it, Zordon, no," Jason continued. "I'll go. I'll call the others. I'll round everyone up and we'll fight Ooze and rescue our friends."

"No, Jason. This burden is no longer yours to carry. You and the others have families."

"They are my family," Jason protested. "I won't allow the kids to get hurt. They can't go out there and fight evil. They're..."

"too young?" Hope finished. "We're older than you guys when you started, Uncle Jase. Except for Jay, but.."

"We can handle it, Dad," added Thomas. "Yuo guys have raised us well."

Jason looked at them with doubt. "Are you sure you can handle it? It's not just fighting the bad guys and saving the day! You're risking your lives out there! Any moment, it could disappear like a vapor!"

The teens softened a bit.

"They're our family too, Dad," protested Ann, gently. "We want to save them, too."

"Uncle Jason..." started Jay. "What made you want to risk your life as a teenager? You knew the world needed you. Your family, your friends needed you. Please let us have that chance to make a difference in this world."

Jason shook his head. "It will never leave you alone, kids. Evil will always be after you."

"It's already after us. Our parents...their disappearance affects us, Uncle Jase," said Joey. "I still don't really understand what's going on, but I want to help my parents. You guys have been preparing us to fight forever. You know how strong we are. Especially together."

Jason gave the slightest of nods.

"They are ready," proclaimed Zordon. "I will prepare to teleport them here to Eltar."

"Wait," Jason said. "I want to come along, too." He looked at his wife, who nodded. "I want to see them off and give them some last minute advice. I watched them grow up, I helped my best friends train you guys, I want to see you continue our legacy."

"I'll watch the girls," said Hayley. "Keep in contact."

"Very well," Zordon said. "Prepare for teleportation."

Jason kissed Hayley. "Keep a lookout. At the first sign of trouble, call the others. I love you."

Hayley nodded and walked over to hug the teenagers. She kissed each of them on the cheek, whispering words of encouragement. She stepped back and they stood in a line, disappearing in five indistinguishable beams of light and one gold one.

"Good luck," she whispered to an empty room.

* * *

"Ugh!" Kim cried after sticking her hand through the cell bars. She held her hand up. "Purple slime!" 

"Purple slime?" Billy and Tommy exclaimed at the same time. They both went to where Kim was and followed her actions.

"Ew!" exclaimed Tommy.

"Ooze?" Billy said.

"Ivan Ooze," the six former rangers agreed.

"How did he get us?" asked Aisha.

"How did he come back?" asked Adam.

"We're in big trouble, guys," said Rocky.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

The five teenagers fell down as they arrived on the planet of Eltar. Jason looked around and saw an elderly man who never seemed to age, standing near them with a robot to his side. The teens ran to him and enveloped him in a giant hug. 

"It is very nice to see you all again," Zordon said. "Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"How do we find them, Zordon?" Jason asked, not wasting any time.

Zordon looked at the older man. "Alpha 5 is currently in the midst of locating them. We have no idea where they could be."

Jason walked over to help Alpha. He knew he wasn't as good at this like Hayley or Billy, but he didn't want to stand around and do nothing.

"I want the five of you to stand there." Zordon pointed to a space before him.

The five teenagers stood before him. Zordon pulled out five familiar looking morphers, complete with power coins. He noticed Jason staring at the morphers. "We thought it might be a good idea to have a return to the old ways. Besides, harnessing the power in the coins was the easiest." He nodded with a smile to Jason.

Jason turned to face the kids, standing next to Zordon.

"Your parents were chosen to protect the world from evil. They aided in the great defeat of the Re-United Alliance of Evil. You five have been chosen to receive these new powers. New powers with the help of old ideas. The dinosaurs are not extinct once again." The teenagers looked at each other in confusion. Jason smiled with understanding. Zordon walked to each teenager, handing out a particular morpher for each of them. He stood before them once again with Jason at his side.

"Joseph, ever caring of others, you have the power of the triceratops." Joseph looked at his morpher with a grin across his face.

"Ann, so sweet and smart. You have the power of the flying pteradactyl." Ann clutched her morpher, smiling also.

"Thomas. Strong-willed and protective. You possess the power of the mastodon." For once, Thomas was speechless, Jason noticed. He grinned with pride at his son.

"Jason. Full of determination. Always trying to protect those around you. You have the power of the tyrannosaurus." Jay grinned at those around him. Jason looked at him with pride also.

"And Hope. A leader in her own right. Never one to take a fight lying down. You have the power of the tigerzord." She looked down at her morpher with admiration.

The five teens looked at Jason and Zordon, who were grinning happily at them.

"What do we do?" Hope asked.

Jason and Zordon laughed. Zordon looked at Jason. He nodded towards the teens.

"Whenever you're in trouble. You take it and yell 'It's morphin' time!' alright. Why don't you guys try it out."

Hope and the others nodded. They all stuck their hands behind their backs. "It's morphin' time!" Hope yelled.

"Mastodon!"

"Pteradactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Tigerzord!"

Immediately, the five teens were transformed into five different colored suits. They looked at each other and began talking a mile a minute.

Zordon cleared his throat. The teens immediately shut up. "We will continue to work on finding your parents."

Jason walked forward and began hugging the teenagers. "Black, Thomas?" Jason laughed. "I'm proud of you, son."

"Thanks, Dad." He returned the hug.

"Pink like Aunt Kimmy, isn't that right, Annie?" She laughed.

"Good thing you always wore blue, anyway, Joe."

Jason walked to the boy named after him. "You remember I was the red ranger, right?" Jay nodded. "Red tyrannosaurus rangers named Jason are the coolest." They dapped each other. "Tell Rocky when you save him that I said 'sorry'"

"For what, Uncle Jase?"

"For not being a cool red tyranno ranger named Jason. I guess that would apply to Conner too, then."

The two of them laughed.

"See. You're more like your father than you thought, Hope. White ranger." Hope looked at Jason and gave him a big hug. "You five will do great. Bring them back home."

Hope giggled a bit. "We have to find them, first, Uncle Jase."

* * *

There you go! Tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"We have a problem," Hope said, watching the viewing globe from where they were.

Jason walked over and stood next to her. He shook his head. "I think Tommy said that Ivan Ooze also brought his form of Tengu warriors. And I'm going to assume that those are it."

"Ew," Thomas said, standing on the other side of his father. "They're gross-looking."

"Yeah? Get used to it, son."

Thomas wrinkled his nose as Jason stood next to Zordon. The two of them nodded at the five teenagers as they lined up next to each other.

"Ready, you guys?" Hope asked.

Jason bit back a grin. The other four teenagers nodded.

"It's morphin' time!" she yelled.

"Mastodon!"

"Pteradactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Tigerzord!"

The five teenagers, clad in black, pink, blue, red, and white nodded to Jason and Zordon and disappeared in five beams of light. They reappeared in front of the Tengu warriors and prepared to fight.

* * *

"I'm bored," Aisha said.

"Yeah," agreed Kim.

The six rangers had long since given up trying to break out of the place. They knew that their powers weren't working and that there was no way to get out of the place.

"Do you think they know?" Rocky asked. "Anybody know that we're gone?"

"Well, I would think so," Tommy answered. "We were about to leave to go to Joey's meet." He gestured to Aisha and Adam.

"And I'm sure Joe would notice that his parents weren't there," said Adam.

"I'm hungry," Rocky said. Everyone laughed. "Well, I am."

"Me too," said Billy.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Kim said out loud. She tried rattling the bars once more.

* * *

Hayley had contacted Andros, Ashley, TJ, Conner, Kira, Trent, Cassie, Zhane, Karone, Carlos, and Ethan. Immediately, they all dropped everything to go to Reefside. Kira and Trent, being the ones who were the closest, still living in Reefside, arrived first, with baby Michael in tow.

Angela, Aisha and Adam's daughter, squealed at the sight of the baby and begged her Aunt Kira to hold him.

"Of course," Kira said, grinning. "You could take care of him while Uncle Trent and I talk to Aunt Hayley."

"Okay!" She and Lisa, Hayley and Jason's middle daughter, squealed happily as the two of them began to coo over the baby.

"I'll be right here in the kitchen, if you guys need anything."

"We won't!"

Kira smiled at Angela and Lisa as she left the two of them in the living room while she and Trent sat down with Hayley in the Oliver's kitchen.

"So, they're just gone?" Trent said, quietly. "How?"

"We don't know. It's by Ivan Ooze, though."

"What about the kids? They just became the new rangers?" Kira said.

Hayley shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't heard from Jason, yet."

Kira and Trent exchanged a glance. "They're gonna be okay, Hayles," reassured Trent. "Whether or not they are rangers, they've been trained by the best."

"I can't help but worry. Hope, Thomas, Ann, Jay, and Joey. Three of those kids are like my own."

"Well," said Kira. "They are older than Dr. Z was when he first became a ranger. Except for Jay...but...he's the white and the pink ranger's son!"

The three of them jumped at the sound of a familiar beeping.

"That'll be Jason," Hayley said, rushing off to the hidden basement. Trent rushed after her.

Kira peeked in on the girls in the living room with Michael. She turned a baby monitor on and told the two of them to yell out if they needed anything. She also told them that they were expecting Cassie and TJ to arrive since they were coming from Angel Grove, so they should've been there soon. Lisa and Angela nodded without turning their attention away from Michael. Kira followed Trent and Hayley to the basement, holding the other half of the baby monitor close to her side.

"How are they?" she asked, crowding around Hayley and Trent at the computer table.

"Kira?" a familiar voice sounded out from the speaker.

"Yeah, Jason," she answered. "How are the kids?"

"Well, they're rangers now."

Kira smiled. "I know that we're really worried about them and all, but I can't help but be proud. I remember those kids when they were just babies."

Trent nodded in agreement as Hayley and Jason laughed. "You remember them as babies?" said Jason. "I remember when you were still trying to fight Mesagog and you wanted to give it up."

Kira pursed her lips and rolled her eyes as she smiled. "I guess I can't get away from that."

"So how are they?" Trent said.

"Well, Thomas is the black ranger, a mastodon, like Zack and Adam. Joey's the blue ranger, triceratops, like Billy."

"He always loved blue," Hayley said, smiling.

"Yeah, and we named Annie right because she's the pink pteradactyl like Kim." Hayley and Kira exchanged a grin. "And Hope's the white ranger, taking after her father."

"That was unexpected," Trent said sarcastically. He grinned, knowing that Hope was already a lot like her father.

Jason laughed. "I know, right? And the best part: Jason...my dear nephew, Jason. The little boy who was named for the best red ranger in the world..."

"Get on with it, Jase," interrupted Hayley.

"Has become the newest red tyrannosaurus ranger."

Trent, Hayley, and Kira grinned. "I guess he was named right, too," said Kira.

"I can't believe they're rangers," said Trent.

"I know," Jason agreed. "But, they had to go and fight some of Ivan Ooze's Tengu warriors. I don't know where they are, though. Hayles?"

"Yeah," she answered, sitting down in front of the computer and pressing a whole bunch of buttons. "I'm gonna lock in on Tommy's energy signature since it is still in stored in this computer. So that should lead us to Hope and Jason."

"What about using Tommy's energy signature to locate him wherever he and the others are?" asked Kira.

Hayley looked at her and winced. "I've tried. I don't think they're anywhere on Earth. And wherever they are, whatever is keeping them did a pretty good job at throwing us off of their scent."

"That's not good," Trent said.

"It's really not." Hayley pressed a few more buttons and exclaimed out loud when she locked in on the energy signatures of Hope and Jason. "I think I found the kids...they're in...South Dakota."

"South Dakota?" exclaimed Kira, Trent, and Jason.

"Yeah, that's what it seems."

"They seem to be doing fine from the view here," Jason said, watching the footage of his children, and his niece and nephews fighting.

"Yeah," Hayley said. "I'll keep a close eye on them, though."

Kira lightly hit Trent on his shoulder. "Do you think we should help them? We've still got our powers, right?"

"Actually," interrupted Hayley. "Ivan Ooze has destroyed the fortress where your powers were kept."

"So we're powerless?" said Trent.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Aw, that sucks!" exclaimed Kira. "I can't believe we don't have our powers! I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Yeah, cuz everyone does that when they lose their powers," said Trent, rolling his eyes.

Kira hit him with a soft tap of her hand. "I'm sure that even Dr. Z had to say goodbye a few times." She counted off her fingers. "Green. White. Red. And even black cuz he became white again."

"But he didn't say goodbye to black. I don't think he even said goodbye to red or white. I'll give you green, though. That was a pretty messed up way to finish out being a ranger."

"But he wasn't finished being a ranger, he--"

"Are you guys really arguing over Tommy's rangerhood?" asked Jason in exasperation. "Fact is: he was a ranger and he said goodbye to the power a few times."

Kira grinned at Trent and mouthed 'told you'.

"But that doesn't mean that he actually said goodbye."

Trent gave Kira a pointed look and smirked.

Hayley smiled at the exchange and continued to watch the screen. In a flash, the Tengu warriors disappeared and the remaining five teenagers gave each other hi-fives and cheered.

* * *

"All right, you guys!" Hope exclaimed, raising her fist and bringing it down to her side. "Great job! Nice roundhouse, Jay. You kinda looked like Dad out there."

"Thanks," Jay said with a smile in his voice.

In five beams of light, the five teenagers disappeared to Eltar, with Jason, Zordon, and Alpha.

At once, the five rangers started talking about how they were fighting the Tengus, while Jason watched in admiration.

"Just like you all when you were younger, isn't it?" Zordon said, smiling upon the five teenagers in a grandfatherly sort of way.

Jason grinned. "Not quite. I think, in some ways, they're a bit more smarter than we are."

Zordon smiled before he cleared his throat. At once, the rangers grew silent.

"A job well done, rangers! However, that is only the beginning. There are three rules that you must follow. Your parents followed it many years ago and I hope that you will all do the same."

The five teenagers nodded in unison.

"The first is to never use your powers for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle unless you are forced to by the enemy, whether it be Ivan Ooze or even any other enemy that you may stand against. The third rule is to keep your identity a secret. No one must ever know that you are a Power Ranger." Zordon looked at the five standing before him and thought a bit. "Except, in this special circumstance, I should think that your parents should be allowed to know of your identities. After all--"

"We did it first," Jason interrupted, grinning. "Just remember to keep to those three rules and you guys will be fine." He hooked his arms around Thomas and Jay's necks. "Now that you guys are back, there are a few people that would like to speak with you." He pressed a button and the sound of cheering was heard over the speaker.

"Great job, you guys!" Kira exclaimed. "You guys did awesome! We were watching here at Dr. Z's."

"Aunt Kira?" Ann said in disbelief.

"And me," added Trent.

"And don't forget me," said Hayley, laughing into the phone. "How are you guys feeling?"

"Great," Hope answered. "That was amazing."

"Any luck on finding anything, Alpha?" Hayley asked.

"None, Hayley," he answered. "I've tried using their energy signatures, but nothing has come up."

"Same here. I'm not getting anything."

Immediately, alarms started going off.

The five teenagers looked around in alarm as Jason, Zordon, and Alpha jumped up and faced the viewing globe. Through the communication system, they heard the punching of buttons as if Hayley was sitting at the computer, also.

"Whoa," exclaimed Thomas, looking at the viewing globe next to Jason. "Gross. What is that thing?"

"That," Zordon said. "Is Matagot. Ivan Ooze has created it to aid him in his destruction and takeover of the world."

"So what else is new," said Jason. "They always want to destroy the world, take over, whatever."

"Not Mesagog," said Kira over the speaker. "He wanted to bring the world back to prehistoric times."

Jason rolled his eyes at Kira's response. "So where is this guy?"

"Ironically, or maybe not so, he is in Angel Grove Park," answered Zordon.

"Angel Grove? Why do they always pick Angel Grove?" Jason wondered out loud. "It's like...that place has some sort of strange attraction with monsters and evil beings and stuff."

"Not Mesagog," Kira said again. "He picked Reefside."

"Okay, yeah," agreed Jason, rolling his eyes again. "Not Mesagog, not those Ninja people before you guys, not the other teams that came after us, but still for the most part, they picked Angel Grove. And I'd like to believe that Mesagog only picked Reefside because Tommy was there."

"Jason," Hayley warned in a firm voice over the speaker. "It is not the time."

Jason shrugged and smiled as he looked at the kids. "Go do your thing, you guys."

Hope nodded and readied herself. She looked at her teammates before opening her mouth to say something.

Jason raised his hand to interrupt them before they continued. "Wait, you know, you guys don't have to say 'Ready' before you morph. 'It's morphin' time' is fine enough. I know Tommy's Dino Thunder team did, but you guys don't have to." He laughed a bit, hearing the same over the speaker.

"Oh, right," Hope said. She put a hand on her morpher. The rest followed suit. "It's morphin' time!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pteradactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Tigerzord!"

The five of them disappeared in five different colored beams of light.

* * *

"Aunt Kira!"

Kira turned her head in the direction of the baby monitor sitting on the desk, listening to Angela and Lisa call her name.

"Michael stinks!"

Kira, Trent, and Hayley started laughing.

"I'll be right there." Kira went upstairs, leaving the monitor next to Trent.

She got up the stairs and headed toward the living room, laughing at the sight of Angela and Lisa holding their noses, still trying to play with Michael. He gurgled happily when he saw his mother, who grinned at him as she picked him up. "Can you grab the diaper bag, Ange?" she asked the twelve-year-old, who had dark curly hair and medium brown skin. She was the perfect mixture of her parents, Adam and Aisha. Ange followed Kira to a spare bedroom on the main floor, with lisa close behind. They heard the doorbell ring and Kira looked at Lisa to answer it. "Make sure you check who it is first! If you don't recognize them, don't open the door!"

"I KNOW, AUNT KIRA!" Lisa exclaimed, walking out of the room. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TREAT ME LIKE A BABY!"

Kira's eyes followed Lisa as she headed towards the front door. She knew that at twelve-years-old, Lisa was old enough to know to check the door before opening it, but Kira wanted to be extra careful. She proceeded to change her son's diaper, with Angela at her side, helping her, passing along a new diaper, baby wipes, and powder. The only thing she refused to do was to toss the dirty diaper and dirty wipes in the garbage, even after Kira wrapped it up in a plastic bag.

Kira, holding Michael, and Angela walked out of the spare room, leaving the diaper bag in the room and were greeted with the arrival of Cassie and TJ, and their group of kids: Lyn Marie, their oldest at 14 years old, James Philip, more affectionately known as JP, who was 10 years old, and the youngest, David Aaron, who was six years old.

* * *

"So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Aisha.

"I don't know," answered Rocky. "There's really not much to do, you know. We can count the dots on this wall. Then we could do the same on that wall. Then we could add it all together and then recount everything to make sure we're right."

Everyone looked at him and rolled their eyes.

"So, Adam, Aisha," Billy started. "Was Joey excited about the competition?"

"I think he was a bit more nervous than excited," answered Adam. "That's the kind of kid he is."

"Yeah, kind of like someone else I know," said Aisha, smiling at her husband, who shrugged.

"He placed first in regionals last month, but he's always been nervous before all of his competitions."

"I miss those," said Tommy, suddenly. "Don't you guys? Competing in karate tournaments. Remember when I first moved to Angel Grove? And I was in that one against Jason. It was the only one that ended in a draw."

"Was this before or after you were the evil green ranger?" teased Rocky.

Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Has Hope decided on what college she wants to go to?" Aisha asked, changing the subject.

Kim pursed her lips and shook her head. "No," she answered. "Hope can't decide whether or not she wants to stay close to home or go away for school. I told her we'd be happy for her no matter what, but she needs to hurry up and make a decision fast because her place at all the schools she was accepted to is gonna fill up fast."

"Well, at least she has choices, though."

"Yeah," Kim agreed.

"I hope they're all okay," said Tommy.

"I hope they even noticed that we are all gone."

"Well, Hope and Jay are smart. They would've called Jason and Hayley, and if anything, those two would've made sure to get in touch with everyone and maybe even Zordon if they suspected something like this was up."

His wife and friends nodded in response.

"We should've listened to Jay," Kim said as Tommy sat down next to her. "We should've thought more about that flash that he saw?"

"What?" said Rocky. "What did Jay see?"

"Some sort of flash," answered Tommy. He looked at the expectant faces of Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and Billy. "He saw it while he was in class...the last time we saw him. Yesterday or the day before or whatever. His history teacher said he made a bit of a scene."

"I wonder if it had anything to do with this." Adam gestured around them.

"I'm about a hundred percent that it does."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Rocky raised his eyebrows and took a seat next to Tommy. "I just wish that we got snacks or something. I didn't even get to eat breakfast. I was gonna pick something up for all of us."

"Would there have even been enough to go around?" teased Adam.

"Of course!" exclaimed Rocky. "After I had made a few extra stops to pick some more breakfast up." Everyone laughed. "The point is that I was thinking of you guys!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think!


End file.
